Unexpected
by Rohata
Summary: Sometimes things don't go the way you wanted them to. This is an expanded version of the original story.


UNEXPECTED: Part Duex 

Synopsys: Sometimes the best made plans don't work out the way you want them to. DH timeframe.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The battle was long and brutal; many people had perished but Harry was victorious. Due to the quick thinking of Luna, Harry had escaped the pandemonium of the Great Hall to seek refuge in the Headmaster's office. All of the portraits of the school's past leaders were cheering his victory. None of them was more elated than Albus Dumbledore. Harry had asked for some privacy and all in attendance eagerly grated their savior his request. Harry was exhausted and took a seat at the Head's chair. He took a few moments to collect his thoughts before he spoke in a weak tone.

"It's finally over sir."

"I know Harry. Your parents would be proud of you but not more than I am. Well done," Albus said proudly.

"What do I do now?"

"You rest and recover then you begin to rebuild anew. I didn't see Miss Granger or Young Ronald with you. Where are they Harry?" Albus asked concerned.

"They're together sir. They're spending time together," Harry said in a defeated tone.

Albus had his trademark eye twinkle when he heard the news but that soon changed when he saw Harry's reaction. He spoke in his grandfatherly tone, "What is wrong Harry? Aren't you happy for your friends?"

"Not really sir. I guess getting hit with a Killing Curse puts things into perspective," Harry said sadly.

"I do not doubt that. What have you discovered?"

"Ever since I came to this world; everything I've done revolved around Hermione. The troll; all the traps for the stone; She figured out it was a Basilisk; She was beside me against the Dementors; she helped me through the tournament; The DA; The Hunt and the war. She was everything to me and now she's with Ron. I feel so lost," Harry said tearfully.

"I understand Harry but things do change. I'm certain Miss Weasley could help you," Albus said in a comforting tone.

"I doubt it; the only reason I dated her was because she wanted the Boy-Who-Lived so I give him to her. I know it was wrong but I was lonely. I can't go on without Hermione; there's nothing left for me here now that she's with Ron," Harry said as he stood up and started towards the door.

"Where are you going Harry?" Albus asked in a concerned but firm tone.

"I don't know; back to the muggle world I guess. Magic hurts too much; it cost me too much," Harry said tearfully.

"Harry please listen to me; there is more here than you could possible know. There are wonders you have yet to discover. Don't throw it all away so hastily," Albus pleaded.

"You may be right but who could explain those wonders better than Hermione. Ginny was born and raised here and they would just be ordinary things to her. I'm tired sir; Good bye," Harry said plainly and left the office not looking back.

"Harry. Harry come back there is still much to do," Albus shouted but his pleas went unanswered.

A few minutes later, Minerva McGonagall entered her new office. The portrait of Albus said frantically.

"Minerva please you must act quickly."

"What is it Albus? What has happened?"

"You must bring Miss Granger here immediately. Harry is lost without her and is going to leave our world," Albus explained.

"Albus I'm sorry I don't understand. What good would bringing her here do?" Minerva asked curiously.

"I made a miscalculation. I separated Miss Granger and Harry so he would be more dependant on me and less on her. She would have pushed him to learn things I didn't want him to. If you bring her here I can explain this to her and she could speak to Harry," Albus said.

"How did you separated them? Other than the fact you forced me to make Mr. Weasley a prefect," Minerva asked sternly.

"Minerva there is no time to waste."

"Answer me," Minerva commanded.

"I had Severus slip them both a mild love potion in their sixth year. They were enamored with other people and it kept Harry from learning too much. I did not expect Harry to have such strong feeling for Miss Granger; now please bring her here so I can explain," Albus commanded.

"It's too late Albus," Minerva said mournfully.

"What do you mean Minerva?" Albus asked fearfully.

"She's dead; she and Mr. Weasley are both dead. They were in an intimate embrace and hit by a Killing Curse. Why they were in such a position during a battle is beyond me? Perhaps if you never interfered in the first place; they would still be alive," Minerva spat through her tears.

The portrait of Albus Dumbledore was stunned; this was never part of the plan. Harry's death was necessary but the loss of his two friends was an unexpected turn of events. He had thought the love of the youngest Weasley would be enough to help him through his recovery but Harry's heart belonged to another. Albus Dumbledore wept; there would be no hope for their world. He thought, _Without Harry to lead the Light as I have; the wizarding world will fall. The world is in disarray; a prime target for the next Dark Lord. What have I done?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry had called for Kreatcher and asked him to transport them both to Grimmauld Place. Before he could leave, Harry heard a familiar voice ask.

"You're leaving aren't you?"

"Yes Luna. There's nothing here for me now. I've lost too much to this world and I hurts to think of what else could be taken from me. I'm sorry."

"Before you go, would you please take a walk with me," Luna asked hopefully.

"I . . . I guess so. Kreatcher please go to the Burrow and retrieve anything of mine and Hermione's from there. Also please go to the Dursley's to retrieve anything I might have left," Harry commanded politely.

"As master wishes," Kreatcher replied then popped away.

Harry looked into Luna's silver blue eyes and his heart felt for her. The tears threatening to fall weakened his resolve but only just. He just didn't see the point in staying. Luna took Harry's hand in hers then led them through the debris filled corridors then outside onto the grounds. They walked in uncomfortable silence; at least Harry did, until Luna asked.

"What are you going to do with Hermione's things?"

"I guess I'll donate her books to Hogwarts then see what's left. Her parents don't even remember they have a daughter and I don't know where they are anyway. I don't know what else to do; Hermione was the brains of the outfit," Harry said with tears threatening.

"I see. It took you all this time to realize how important she was and now it's too late to change things. I'm not saying that to hurt you but you needed to be told," Luna stated bluntly.

"I know I was a fool. Why couldn't I see what was right in front of me the whole time? What was wrong with me?"

"You had the weight of the world on your shoulders and couldn't see anything else but what you needed to see. Your entire life was planned out for this task but nothing for afterwards."

"Dumbledore said he was a Dark Wizard but I never made the connection until now. He used me and led me down a path of his choosing and I fell for it. I was such an idiot," Harry berated himself.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. He had been manipulating people for over a hundred years. It wasn't all your fault. It wouldn't surprise me if he had chosen your life mate for you but that is just a theory," Luna said in her dreamy tone.

"That's just another reason for me too leave. If he could do all that then who's to say someone else won't do the same thing. If I stay then everyone will want me to do something for them. When is my life my own? Where are we going anyway?" Harry asked a bit curtly.

"Your life is yours now Harry. You can do what ever you wish and no one can tell you otherwise. Think of it this way; you've been manipulated by the best so now everyone else would be an amateur by comparison. Here we are," Luna said happily.

They stopped near a small alcove near the Black Lake. It was surrounded by trees and was out of view of the castle. Harry looked to were Luna was pointing and saw many small creatures flying about. He heard what he could only describe as singing then asked curiously.

"What are they?"

"They're Water Sprites. They have been dormant since the Death Eaters took over Hogwarts. They only now have awaken and are celebrating," Luna answered smiling.

"What are they celebrating?"

"They're celebrating the fall of Darkness and the dawning of a new day. They are happy now. When the DE's took over, there was so much evil here they couldn't survive so they hibernated until it was safe," Luna answered.

"I never considered that Voldemort effected even the creatures of the world poorly," Harry said feeling a bit foolish.

"You had other things on your mind, like trying to stay alive. Oh look, unicorns," Luna exclaimed happily.

Harry looked and a small herd of unicorns emerging from the forest to drink. The only other time he had ever seen one was after Voldemort had killed it. There were several younglings with three adult females watching attentively for enemies. They observed the two teens and seem to give them a knowing nod. Just then Luna gasped aloud when a large male unicorn emerged from the forest. He eyed the teens and walked slowly towards them. Luna said softly.

"Don't be afraid Harry. This is Silvermane; the leader of the herd. He is rarely seen and only to the most pure of heart and soul."

"I'm not pure Luna. I've done things I'm not very proud of," Harry said regretfully remembering using the Imperious Curse rather effectively.

"That was war and you do regret what you had to do. Had Dumbledore actually done his job than it may not have been necessary. Your heart and soul are still pure or Silvermane wouldn't even be here," Luna admonished then slowly backed away.

Harry was about to reply when Silvermane approached him. He looked Harry in the eyes and he felt as if his entire life was being played out in his mind. When the sensation ended, Silvermane snorted loudly then turned to the side, he walked a few steps then flicked his tail and a single hair came lose. Harry cupped his hands to catch the falling hair then the entire herd returned to the forest. Luna hugged Harry tightly and exclaimed.

"Harry this is wonderful. Silvermane has never given a hair before and he gave it to you."

"What should I do with it?' Harry asked confused.

"Take it to Mr. Ollivander after he recovers and have him fashion a wand for you. Your first wand was a weapon of war; the Elder Wand is a cursed wand, yes I know about it. Your new wand will be a wand of peace. It is of course your choice," Luna stated.

"I'm not sure what to do. I guess I could sleep on it, I am pretty tired," Harry said confused and defeated.

"You can stay in Ravenclaw Tower; I'll make certain no one will bother you there," Luna stated confidently.

"You manipulated me into coming here didn't you?" Harry said with a slight grin.

"Yes but I didn't expect Silvermane to arrive. I just wanted you to see that even the most insignificant of creatures suffered because of this war and you helped them. I know you are hurting and probably will for some time but all I ask is for you to take it day by day. You can still leave whenever you want and that is something that no one can take from you," Luna replied.

"Are there other creatures like the Water Sprites out there?" Harry inquired.

"More than you can imagine," Luna replied smiling.

Harry gave a weak smile and held the precious hair protectively. Luna led them back to Ravenclaw Tower and into the Head's Dorm, every house had one and Professor Flitwick gave his blessing for Harry to use it. Harry placed the hair on the nightstand and he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

**Dream Sequence:**

"Hang on a moment!" said Ron sharply. "We've forgotten someone!"

"Who?" asked Hermione.

"The house-elves, they'll all be down in the kitchen, won't they?"

"You mean we ought to get them fighting?" asked Harry.

"No," said Ron seriously, "I mean we should tell them to get out. We don't want any more Dobbies, do we? We can't order them to die for us---"

There was a clatter as the basilisk fangs cascaded out of Hermione's arms. Running at Ron, she flung them around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Ron threw away the fangs and broomstick he was holding and responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted Hermione off her feet.

----Taken from DH Page 625.----

Unexpectedly and without warning a sickly Green curse hit the two Gryffindors and their lives ended instantly. Harry was shocked at seeing his two friends die in such a way. He thought, _Ron should have stayed away. She would still be alive if it wasn't for him. Save the house-elves get snogged; face Voldemort and probably die. Fuck you both._ Then he continued his mission; he had no reason to live now.

**End Dream Sequence:**

Harry awoke in a cold sweat. He looked around trying to get his bearings when he was engulfed by a warm hug from Luna. Harry composed himself and asked.

"What are you doing here Luna?"

"I didn't want to leave you alone; I knew you would have bad dreams so I stayed. Don't worry, your virtue is safe for now," Luna teased.

Harry chuckled softly and Luna joined him. He had a long road to recovery but he was taking his first step.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry stayed in Ravenclaw Tower for several days; he didn't want to deal with people right now. Molly Weasley blamed Harry for Ron's death for if he had stayed home he would still be alive; she never once mentioned Hermione. He handled Hermione's funeral arrangements since no one seemed interested which annoyed him even further. Harry learned that Ollivander was setting up shop again and he and Luna went to visit. While Harry was being served, Luna ran an errand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inside the Department of Mysteries, an elderly man sat at his desk. He allowed entry to his visitor and stated formally.

"Report."

"Mission accomplished sir. The targets have been eliminated. Harry Potter has been ousted from the Weasley family because of her sons' deaths, sir," stated in a formal tone.

"Well done Agent Nargle. What else do you have to report?"

"Harry Potter has received a tail hair from Silvermane and it is being fashioned into a wand as we speak. He holds all the Hallows but does not yet realize their potential. What are your orders sir?" Agent Nargle stated in a formal tone.

"Have Mr. Potter give the Elder Wand to Ollivander for study; Albus refused him too often in the past. As for his recovery, just be his friend. I'm not Albus so I will not ask you to seduce him but if it does happen then congratulations. He's a good lad and deserves some true happiness not the faux happiness Albus had in store for him. With most of the negative influence out of his life permanently, Mr. Potter may finally grow to his full potential. I think a good Snorcack hunt would do him a world of good, don't you think?"

"I was going to suggest that to him sir. He really needs a proper holiday after everything," Agent Nargle said mournfully.

"Is something wrong Agent Nargle?"

"Yes sir. I didn't want to kill them, there should have been another way," Agent Nargle stated sadly.

"I wish there were but we both know it had to be done. If Albus hadn't interfered then Mr. Potter and Miss Granger would have been together. You saw the evidence we uncovered; you saved her from a life of servitude to the Weasley family. She would have wasted away there and you know it. Mr. Potter would have been in the same boat because of the foolish visions of one conniving old man. Whether you want to believe it or not; you saved them both from heartache and pain. Killing only Mr. Weasley would have only caused more difficulties in the long run for neither would have forgiven the other for his loss."

"I guess you're right sir," Agent Nargle said mournfully.

"You have done our world a great service Agent Nargle. You're mother would be proud of you. Dismissed."

"Yes sir," Agent Nargle said smartly then left the room to return to Harry.

The elderly man sat in his office and poured himself a tall glass of fire whiskey. He held his glass in the air and said.

"To hell with your greater good dear brother. Now we can finally move forward. You never could hold your liquor; much too chatty for your own good," the old man chuckled aloud.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.


End file.
